For Rent
by Jasper1863Hale
Summary: It's all about the client, his wants, his needs. A rent boy makes no demands save for payment, his own pleasure ignored, irrelevant. When he receives an unexpected request, can he still deliver a good service? AH/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I rapped firmly on the door, then unzipped my leather jacket as I awaited a response. Throwing a quick glance in each direction along the hallway, I noted the cleanliness and opulence of the hotel I had been summoned to; pretty classy.

There was a rustling behind the door, followed by the jingle of the security chain being released. As the door slowly pulled open, I raised my eyes to view the man stood before me and was somewhat surprised.

When Jasper had called me earlier in the day, to tell me of a last minute booking of a client, he had tried to give me as much information as he could. Jasper was good that way, he asked the clients a lot of questions to ensure I was aware of what I was walking into and that I would be safe from harm or timewasters; I wouldn't trade my Southern Pimp for any other.

Jasper had told me that my client was a wealthy doctor from Chicago and was travelling on a business trip, he'd gotten Jasper's number from a bar the night before and after Jasper had described all of his workers, the doctor had settled on me. The thought of him being a doctor on a business trip had left me picturing a seedy older man, likely with excess body fat and greying hair and a beard.

The man stood before me was far from what I had expected. He was an inch or two shorter than me and smaller in body compared to my muscular form. His hair was more of a yellowish blond than grey with age. There was no beard in sight and, from his features, I'd have estimated his age to be around thirty, compared to my twenty two years. His eyes were like mine, clear blue sapphires that sparkled as they reflected the fluorescents of the hallway lights. I realised that we had been scrutinising each other for at least a minute, and so chose to speak first.

"Dr Cullen?"

His head jerked a little, his gaze lifting to meet mine and I realised he had been eyeing my crotch. He gave a quick nod to confirm who he was, then raising a hand he ran it through his hair and stepped aside; silently inviting me into the room.

I stepped forward and in passing, I kept my movements deliberate and raked my eyes slowly down from his face and over his body. He wore a simple blue button down shirt beneath what I could only describe as a grey cardigan. He may have looked young, but he dressed as though he was older. The cardigan and shirt were snug enough on his arms to show he had muscle hidden beneath. I slowed my progress further to pointedly eye up his lower body, seeing the faint outline of his crotch through his perfectly pressed black slacks. I trailed my gaze back up to meet his once again; then, giving my signature dimpled smile, I stepped further into the room.

The room was unlike any I had had the pleasure of entertaining in before. Usually my customers would prefer to meet in shady motels, where the chances of them being spotted by anyone were slimmer. This doctor must have been pretty rich indeed to afford such comforts.

There was a large flat screen TV taking up the majority of one wall in the lounge area, with a comfy looking leather sofa to lay across. There was a matching reclining armchair next to the couch, both in a faded brown colour, almost golden to match the theme of the room. The whole room had an autumnal feel to it, with leaf prints on the ceiling and a bedside lamp that had the light bulbs in the shape of leaves also.

The bed itself took up most of the bedroom section, its headboard an intricate design carved into the wood and painted a golden brown like everything else. It left enough room for a bedside table, upon which stood a bottle of whiskey and two glasses; I noticed the glasses already had ice cubes waiting in them.

I heard the quiet click as the door was closed and slowly turned on my heel to face him once again. I had to wonder if this was his first time investing in such an activity, since right now he looked like a startled deer that might dash away any second. He was facing my direction, but his eyes seemed to be more towards my feet than anywhere else, as though he was too embarrassed to meet my eye.

I shifted my shoulders backwards, slowly peeling the leather from them and letting the weighted jacket glide down my arms before dropping in a heap to the floor behind me. The dull thud and the sight of the jacket caught his attention, and his gaze snapped up to meet mine. His brain seemed to register that his eyes had missed something on their way to meet mine and his gaze slowly dropped to my shirt. I wore a grey, long sleeved t-shirt that hugged my body nicely, giving hints to muscular arms and chest and a toned stomach. I watched as his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips as he stared at me.

With his gaze fixed to the abs just visibly outlined under the fabric, I lowered my hands to my jeans, giving myself a teasing rub before popping open the button above the zip opening. As the button popped open, I swear I heard a small gasp escape him, but could see that he was still hesitant. I wondered what kind of a doctor he was; surely he knew a man's anatomy.

It was strange, I had never had a client who had just stood and stared before. Many were right down to business, demanding I suck their cock then bend over for them. Often, I preferred those types as it got the night over with quickly, the money in my pocket and me well on my way home. This one was different though, and I admitted I was intrigued by him. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or to change his mind at the last minute.

With my mind set on what to do, I turned my back to him and strolled slowly towards the bed, letting him get an eyeful of my muscular back and my ass, easily visible through the tight fabric of the jeans. As I reached the bedside table, I made sure to bend forward just a little, as I pulled the cap from the whiskey bottle and filled the two glasses provided.

"So, Dr Cullen…"

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle."

I smiled to myself at the sound of his voice, hearing him speak for the first time. It was like music to my ears and I hoped that I could get him to talk some more. There was something about his name, too. I had often been bullied at school as a child for having an unusual name, but to hear of another was almost comforting.

I picked up my glass and took a sip, the burn to my throat and tongue felt wonderful and was stronger than the watered down crap that was usually offered to me; he had gone for the good stuff. I turned to face him, seeing he hadn't moved from the spot where I had left him. He seemed uptight and I didn't want him to be so. I moved to the side, setting my glass down and slid onto the bed, resting my back against the headboard and took on a casual pose to calm him further.

"Is this your first time with a…person like me?"

I swept my hand casually to the side, gesturing the drink that I had poured for him. His gaze flicked to the side to see it, then he slowly moved forward to the table and picked up his glass, taking a sip and I watched as the lump in his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

"No, not the first time."

He seemed to still be nervous, the ice clinked in the glass as his hand shook a little. Watching him, I felt somewhat sorry for him, I'd never dealt with an anxious client before. I wanted him to feel at ease.

"Don't feel nervous about anything, Carlisle. We can just talk a while until you're ready."

I wondered why he was so nervous if he was being truthful and had been with others like me before. I wanted him to calm some more and was torn between the tone of voice to use, I settled for soft and soothing, whilst not coming across as patronising to him. At the same time, I didn't want to deter him from what I had come to do either and so slowly dipped my free hand beneath my shirt, raising it slightly up my body until I was nipping almost seductively at the fabric in my hand; this resulted in revealing my toned and tanned stomach to him.

As I intended, the glass stilled against his lips as his eyes lowered to visually explore my revealed skin. The slight twinkle returned to his blue eyes as they trailed over my toned abs. I deliberately clenched my stomach muscles, making them stand out more to give him a better view. He swallowed numbly and lowered the glass, replacing it on the table.

"What's your name?"

His silky voice sounded again, and I smiled against the hem of my shirt at the sound of it.

"Emmett."

A look came across his eyes that I was all too familiar with. His plump pink lips separated a little to ask the inevitable question that I had heard many times and so beat him to it with providing the answer.

"No, it's not a work name. it's my actual name. I don't know what my parents were smoking when they came up with it."

He smiled at that, and I thought that I would do the most embarrassing thing a guy like me could do; come in my pants before we had even started. He didn't have dimples as he smiled, but the sight was like water to a desert and set my heart fluttering and my dick twitching. His lips and teeth were so perfect and I found myself thinking what I would give to feel that mouth on me, but knew it was basically impossible that would ever happen.

"It is an unusual name, but I like it; Emmett."

I could see that he was beginning to relax, a little mutual conversation could help settle a persons nerves. I pinched the hem of my shirt between my teeth, slowly raking my eyes over his body once more. He seemed to have calmed enough and took a step closer towards the bed, his eyes returning to my abs.

"What do you do, Emmett?"

"I would have thought that was rather obvious, since you did ask for me."

I gave a short chuckle, keeping my casual demeanour in place to ease him further. He was speaking more now, so he was beginning to open up and relax, that was always a good thing with clients.

"No, I meant what do you like to do?"

"You mean in regards to…"

I trailed off as I dropped my hand from beneath my shirt, letting it fall back down to re-cover my stomach and swept my hand across myself and the bed. He seemed hesitant for a couple of seconds, before slowly nodding his head to confirm that he meant what my preferences were to sex.

"Well, pretty much anything you would want to do to me, within reason, of course. Though, I suppose if it's something particularly kinky or perverted, then it will cost you extra."

I waggled my eyebrows at him as I raised the glass from the table and took a drink, hinting to him that if he did have some wild fantasy he wished to act out, then I wasn't opposed to it; it would just cost him a few more bucks than the arranged prices.

He remained stone still, statuesque and silent as he watched me. I traced the tip of my tongue teasingly around the rim of the whiskey glass, then replaced it upon the bedside table. I had watched his eyes carefully, seeing how they followed the movement of my tongue, then the glass as it was placed on the table.

Plucking out an ice cube from the glass, I shuffled myself partially down the bed, my head still supported by the pillows as I lifted my shirt enough to reveal my stomach once again. I trailed the ice cube slowly across my clenched abs, letting the melted water turn into small rivers in the valleys between each muscle, then set the ice cube to rest in the dip of my navel. His eyes were watching my stomach, following the small rivers as they trickled from my abs to nestle under the waistband of my jeans.

"So, what do you do, Carlisle?"

I raised one arm, trapping it casually between my head and the pillow, as I used my free hand to lightly pat the bed beside me. I figured that turning his own question upon him would offer some insight into the way his brain worked; not the one in the head on his shoulders.

He still appeared to be hesitant, but now there was surprise written in his eyes and that confused me. Why would he be surprised? He had been with other rent boys before, surely they must have asked him what he wanted to do to them?

I left the question lingering in the air for around a minute, until he finally moved from his spot and stepped round to the other side of the bed. There was a similar table there to the one beside me, and he placed his drink upon it before moving to sit with his back to the headboard alongside me; keeping an arms length between us for now.

"There must be something specific that you like, Carlisle. It's ok, you can tell me. I swear I won't laugh or be offended, no matter what it is."

"Well, there is something, but it's not kinky or…perverted; perhaps just different from what you're used to?"

I admit that the more he spoke, the more intrigued I was becoming by him. It was almost like Christmas morning, but being made to wait until after breakfast before being allowed to open presents. You know full well that 'Santa' brought you something truly amazing, and you caught a glimpse on your way to the kitchen, but you're not allowed to see the entirety of it yet.

"Well, what about the other men you have been with? What was it you did with them?"

I was curious about what it was that he wanted to do to me, but at the same time, I didn't want to rush the surprise. I could see he was nervous still, it was in the way that his muscles remained tight, his eyes flicked around the room and his fingers twisted against the bed sheets as though he wasn't aware he was doing it.

"They um…they just…sucked my cock."

The way that he said 'cock' in his Chicago accent seemed to be the magic word. It sent sparks of alertness direct to my own cock. It was as though him saying the word was taboo, but oh so exciting to hear it.

"So, you just want me to suck your cock?"

I confess that I was somewhat disappointed to think that. Here I was in a really fancy hotel room, with a smoking hot, young doctor, all for a blow job that would cost him just fifty bucks. Well, if that was what he wanted, I would be sure it was the best fifty bucks he had ever spent.

He shook his head, his eyes flicking up to meet mine, then lowered to my stomach to watch the ice cube melting, the water pooling and spilling over the outer ring of my navel.

"No, I…I want to…"

He swallowed, as though a lump had formed in his throat, but I knew it was nervousness. For a fleeting moment, I caught myself hoping that he wasn't this nervous when treating his patients. If so, then I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his scalpel; well, not the scalpel in his hand, but I'd give myself up for the scalpel in his pants.

"It's ok, doc, take your time."

I looked away, thinking perhaps the lack of me watching him would give him enough confidence to spit out the words that were failing him just now. I picked up the glass from beside me and sipped the fiery liquid within.

"I want to suck your cock."

The fire caught in my throat, causing me to embarrassingly choke it back up into the glass, spilling the whiskey onto my hand and my shirt. I cleared my throat the best that I could and placed the glass securely on the table, before it could end up spilled all over me.

"Are you ok?"

His voice held concern, and it took me a couple of seconds to register that he had shuffled over on the bed, and was watching me with eyes now filled with worry. My throat was burning from the whiskey lodged there; for a moment I wondered if I had choked down an ice cube.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I thought you just said that you want to suck my cock."

"That is what I just said."

I stared at him for several seconds in silence, it wasn't until he looked downwards with embarrassment and ran a hand through his hair, that I realised I had been gaping at him with the impersonation of a goldfish.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…well, you said you've been with others like me before, I thought you'd know that we don't tend to…"

"I know."

He nodded, his fingers staying buried in his hair for now and his deepening blue gaze focused on the sheets beneath us. So, he did know that us rent boys don't tend to top for our clients, since its usually the clients that prefer to fuck us, not the other way around.

"Your manager, Jasper, asked me what I would be wanting to do and he suggested that you would be the best one to approach."

Jasper thought I would make a good top? Jeez, he's known me since I was nineteen, he knew that I was a willing bottom. I wondered why he would suggest me for this client, and believe me, he would be answering that question once I got hold of him.

"Ok, well…I've never really topped before, but if it's what you want, you'll get your money's worth, Carlisle."

He raised his eyes from the bed sheets to meet my gaze, I could see in the depths that he was still nervous, but on the surface he was a little more confident and I had the slightest inkling that there was more than just him wanting to suck my cock.

"Well, maybe if you tell me exactly what it is you want, that's always a good start."

I reached for my glass, intending to take another drink to relieve the slight sting in my throat from choking, but thought better of it when he began to speak, in case he said something else to take me by surprise.

"I've only bottomed once before, and it wasn't exactly a good experience for me. The guy was pretty rough and it hurt for days afterwards. It's put me off for a long time, but recently, topping hasn't been satisfying enough for me. It's why the last few guys have only sucked me off. I want to try to bottom again, but…I'm afraid."

"Did Jasper tell you something that made you settle on choosing me?"

I was curious to exactly what Jasper had said to Carlisle when he had called him. Jazz knew that I didn't top and yet he had sent me to see a client who specifically requested me to top.

"Yes. He did tell me that all of you are bottoms, but that you were the only one he would trust for me to meet, as he's known you the longest and that he knows you would be caring about it all. I can see that he is right, from the moment you first spoke. Others want to get right down to business, but you are taking the time to talk to me and I feel better for it, thank you."

I gave a small nod, showing him that he was welcome for his gratitude towards my hospitality to him so far. I wondered what else Jasper might have told him and lowered my gaze as I slipped into deep thought. It only lasted for a few seconds, before he spoke and snapped me out of it.

"If it helps, I bought myself a plug and I've been practising with it. I knew that it would be a little difficult, so I've got it in to prepare myself for you. It's only small, but it's a start, right?"

I nodded in agreement, raising my hand from behind my head to scratch it through my hair instead. I had used plugs many times to prepare myself following days of inaction. I was surprised that he had breached himself with one on my account, especially since his first bottoming experience had been painful; perhaps it was wise of him to do what he has done.

"Yes, that does help; I, of course, wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to do this, do you? Somehow, I knew you wouldn't want me."

I turned my head quickly to look at him, catching his eyes just in time, before he lowered his head to stare at the buttons on his grey cardigan. His fingers began to play with them and I could see from the slump to his shoulders that he was disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to, nor that I don't want you, Carlisle. It's just that I've never topped before and I don't want to do anything that would give you a second bad experience. We can try, if it's really what you want and we can stop at any time; we'll take things slow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final part of For Rent.**

**Recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It felt strange to be the one concerned for the comfort and safety of a client, when usually it was my own comfort and safety that I had to be more aware of. His eyes slowly rose to meet mine, before he gave a short nod and began leaning closer.

I thought that he was aiming for my crotch, intending to go right for the sucking of my cock like he had wanted, but instead, I gasped as his tongue came into contact with my abs. I sucked in a shaky breath and tilted my head to watch what he was doing. He laved his tongue along the ridges between the peaked muscles, gathering up what remained of the moisture from the now melted ice cube. When his tongue reached my navel, he dipped it inside to suck up the water gathered there.

I arched my back at the sensation. Usually it was me that paid attention to the clients body like this, but to have the tables turned was not at all unpleasant. One of his hands raised to brush my shirt up towards my collarbones, as his tongue followed the path up towards my chest. He swirled his tongue, first around one nipple, then the other. He sucked each into his warm mouth, causing me to arch my back, pressing my chest closer to his face. He acquiesced by giving each nipple a gentle tug and nip between his teeth.

"God, Carlisle, that feels so amazing."

He hummed against my chest, continuing to pay attention to my tightening muscles and my peaked nipples. The next sensation was a total surprise to me as I felt his hand grip lightly around my cock. Seemed he was a stealthy one; I hadn't even felt him run the zipper down and delve his hand inside.

As he pulled back from my chest, I used the moment to pull the shirt fully off my body and toss it to the floor at the side of the bed. With a small amount of squirming, my shoes landed with a dull thump on the floor also. By then, his hand had worked my cock out of my jeans, and he didn't seem surprised by the fact that I wore nothing beneath them. As I looked to his face, I saw that he was staring in wonder at my growing erection in his hand.

"Beautiful."

The word left his mouth as a single breath. He shuffled closer on his knees beside me, resting one hand to the mattress on my other side for support, then with a gentle downwards stroke, he eased down the foreskin surrounding my swelling head and engulfed it with his lips.

I bit back a moan at the moist warmth of his mouth upon my cock. He hadn't truly started yet, but already it felt amazing; it had been far too long since anyone had sucked my cock. The tip of his tongue trailed over the sensitive nerves on the underside of the head, then stroked upwards and dipped into the slit, gathering a small bead of pre-come on his tongue. He swallowed just around my head, savouring the taste of me and hummed with appreciation.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing right now. I didn't want to move too much, afraid of putting him off, or doing something to hurt him. It was a strain just to keep my ass firmly on the mattress and not thrust up into his throat. I needed a distraction, but my mind could think of only one thing.

I trailed my gaze over his hair, along his back and down to his ass where his slacks were pulled taut across his buttocks. The thought that I would soon have my cock nestled deep between those cheeks caused me to twitch in his mouth. He hummed again and sank his mouth further down my shaft until the head hit the back of his throat. He coughed a little, but relaxed himself enough to swallow around me.

I gasped at the sensation, trying so hard not to thrust up and hurt him. He seemed to sense the strain of my body, and raised back up to show attention to the head once again. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand moved towards his body and rested lightly on his lower back. I held it still, not wanting to go too far or do anything he didn't want me to. When he showed no signs of objection, I stroked my hand further down to his ass.

As he licked around my head, his hand gave a rub to my shaft as though encouraging me to continue. I lowered my hand further, flat out against his ass, feeling one cheek against the heel of my palm and the other against my fingers. When my hand dropped lower, the centre of my palm connected with a small bump between his cheeks.

He moaned around my cock, sinking his mouth down on me again. I realised that I had found the handle end of his plug. As he hummed in encouragement, I added some pressure, pushing the plug a little further into his clothed ass. He gasped around my cock, a shiver ran down his spine, then he pushed his ass backwards against my hand for more.

As he continued to alternate sucking and rubbing me, I used my palm to gently press against the base of the plug, letting it ease out a little with his muscle contractions, then pushed it back in. I did this several times and the moans erupting from him were doing all sorts of amazing things to my cock. As he bobbed his head down to take as much of me in as he could, I pressed firmly against the plug sending it deeper into him, his back arched as the tip brushed against his prostate and he cried out with pleasure; he sounded so fucking beautiful and all of my concerns of topping him were erased.

"Carlisle, take your clothes off."

I wanted him so badly right now, but I knew I would need to be careful with him and I fully intended to be. He didn't need telling twice. He released my from his grasp and sat up on his knees. As he made a quick show of removing his cardigan and shirt, I received my first glimpse of his naked upper body.

There was a smattering of golden blond hair on his chest, his nipples were peaked with arousal and his stomach was toned, though not as obviously as my own. I noticed a scar on the right side of his abs and as he began unbuckling his belt with haste, I reached out to trail a thumb over the faded mark. He dropped his gaze to see what I was doing, then smiled a little.

"Appendix operation when I was seven. The doctors were kind and made me better; made me want to be like them one day."

"And now you are?"

He smiled with a nod and looked back down to unbutton and unzip his slacks. As he peeled them, along with his briefs, from his body, I retrieved a condom and a packet of lube from my jeans pocket, before kicking them fully off to the floor. Even though I had regular clients and could take them in with just a little spittle, I made a point of using lube anyway and I was glad I had brought some with me tonight.

Once we were both as naked as the day we were born, he moved back into his previous position and immediately sank his mouth down over me again, his hand lowering to cup my balls and give them an experimental squeeze, drawing a moan from my throat.

I returned my hand to his ass, able to feel the flexible rubber of the plug. I gripped it gently between my fingers and pulled it partially out. He whimpered at the feeling of loss, so I pushed it fully back in and was rewarded as his whimper turned into a moan of pleasure. I did this for about a minute, until his body was quivering with need, then removed the plug completely and tossed it to the bottom of the bed.

I tore open the packet of lube with my teeth and squeezed a generous amount onto my fingers. Lowering my hand back to his hole, I could feel that the plug had aided in opening him up a small amount. I stroked the lube around, then easily slid one finger inside to the knuckle without any trouble. I could feel there was room for more, pulling out my finger, I began to ease in two at a time. He felt tighter now and moaned around my cock as I pressed my fingers into him and held them still.

I knew it had been a small plug, big enough to allow two of my fingers, but not big enough that he would be ready for my cock yet. I removed my fingers and applied more lube, pressing it around and into him so that I wouldn't hurt him. He hummed and moaned at the sensations as I pumped two fingers into him and used a scissor action to spread him wider.

Once I could feel that his muscles had relaxed and spread further, I removed my fingers and added a little more lube, needing to save the rest for my cock. I rubbed my fingers together to coat them evenly, then dropped my gaze to where he was bobbing his head on me and making it fairly difficult to see straight.

"Carlisle, I'm going to try a third finger. Stop me if it hurts, ok?"

He nodded in understanding, just further adding to the sparks of pleasurable heat building in my balls from his ministrations. I lowered my hand back to his ass and began to carefully penetrate him with three fingers. His muscles tensed at the approaching intrusion, making it difficult to ease the third finger past the tight ring.

I began to withdraw, not wanting to hurt him, but he whimpered and pressed his ass backwards for more. I bit my lip and tried again, my free hand moving to stroke circles into his back muscles, as my fingers stroked circles to his ass muscles. It took several seconds, but he relaxed enough and the third finger slipped in. He gave a small hiss and I held my hand still.

"Are you ok?"

He released me from his mouth and gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes. I just feel so full. It feels so good though."

"Widen your legs a bit."

I wasn't used to being the one to give the orders, but it seemed to come naturally with him and he obeyed immediately. As his knees landed wider apart, it gave me more flexibility and my three fingers slipped deeper in with ease. He moaned at the sensation, and as I began to gently pump my fingers to widen him further, he matched the rhythm of his own hand on my cock.

"Is this ok, Carlisle?"

"More than ok."

He trailed off with a deep moan as the tips of my fingers brushed against his prostate. His hips bucked, pushing my fingers in deeper and drawing another moan from him. As he continued to match the rhythm, I could feel his muscles had loosened completely and that he was ready for more. He whimpered with need as I withdrew my fingers completely and picked up the foil condom packet, opening it carefully with my teeth.

As he realised that it was time, he released me from his hand and moved to lay on his back beside me. I caught my first glimpse of his cock then, leaking pre-come, shorter than mine, but thicker and uncut also. I wanted badly to drop everything and take him into my mouth, but it wasn't what he wanted and his comfort and needs were what mattered.

I rolled the condom down to the base and applied the last of the lube, making sure there was a lot more than needed. As I turned to look at him, I could see he had grown nervous again and I reached out my hand to rest it gently to his arm. His eyes turned to meet mine and he gave an uncertain smile.

"I'm ready."

"You don't look ready; I don't want you to feel pressure, we don't have to do this."

"I am ready."

I could tell from his eyes that he wanted this, but the underlying fear was still there. I gave a small nod and moved closer. One thing I knew about my years in this business was that clients didn't want the intimacy, they just wanted to fuck and leave. I wanted this to be better for him than his last experience, but I didn't want to push the intimacy boundaries.

My mind landed on the perfect position and I shuffled up closer to his side, my hands moving to slightly lift him from the bed. I settled one arm trapped behind his back, leaving me enough freedom for my hand to massage his nipples; I hoped that my arm around him like this would help to calm him further.

My other hand carefully lifted his leg up and I shuffled myself closer, so my body was now half under his as we lay partially on our sides. I released his leg, it dropped a little, but he held it up himself with one hand as I used my own free hand to guide my well lubricated cock to his entrance.

"If it's too much at any time, just tell me to stop and I will."

I was serious and he realised that from the tone of my voice. I didn't want to do anything that might hurt him. Jasper had assigned me specifically to him and I intended to make sure that I didn't let myself or Jasper down, but most of all, I didn't want to let Carlisle down.

He gave a nod to let me know that he understood and that he was ready. I carefully rubbed the head of my cock around his hole, helping to apply more lube, before slowly pressing up into him. His muscles tightened and I knew it wasn't so much the pain, as he was more than ready for me; it was the emotional pain that caused him to tense. I held still and used the fingers of my free hand to stroke over his nipple. I gave a gentle pinch to it, he moaned at the touch and arched his back, relaxing enough for me to ease the entire head past the tight ring of muscle.

He hissed once it had breached him and I held myself still, letting him adjust, continuing to massage his nipple to ease him some more. I felt the muscles clench tightly around me, small spasms as he became accustomed to the intrusion. His eyes turned to meet my questioning gaze, before he gave a small nod to let me know he was ok; I hadn't hurt him and he wanted more.

With my cock now nestled just inside of his ass, it left my one hand free. I hooked my arm carefully under his leg to support it for him and gently wrapped my hand around his erection. I ran my hand up to the head, then slowly back down to the base. He hummed at the sensation and with him distracted by my hand on his cock, I slowly raised my hips to ease my own cock further into his ass.

Once I was in to the hilt, I stilled myself again, allowing him to adjust to the size of me. His breathing had become shallower and he was so tight around me, like I had never expected it to feel. I had never topped anyone before, right now I was wondering why the hell not - it felt wonderful to be nestled in him like this.

"Are you ok, Carlisle?"

I was a little worried about his breathing and I could feel him faintly trembling against me.

"I'm ok. I just feel so full. Just give me a moment."

I knew that feeling. I had once taken a twelve inch cock with a wide girth and felt incredibly full, and I was an experienced bottom; I could sympathise with him. I kept myself very still, not wanting to move within him for fear of causing him discomfort. As I waited for him, my one hand stroked up his length, gathering the leaked pre-come and stroked it back down to lubricate his cock. He groaned at the feeling, his ass muscles deliciously clenching around me. With my free hand, I stroked my palm over his chest, lightly tangling in the hairs there and gently tweaked his nipple.

He made the first move, tilting his hips upwards to partially lift himself from me. I released my hold on him, thinking that he had changed his mind and wanted to get off of me. Instead, once my head was near the ring of muscle, he slowly sank himself back down with a weak gasp of pleasure.

"Ahh; feels so fucking good."

I swear that my cock twitched within him as he swore. I admit, I have a potty mouth on me at times, but I reserved myself to manners and politeness when with clients. Just like when he had said 'cock' earlier, it felt taboo and I loved it.

"I'm ready, Emmett."

Realising that he wasn't going anywhere, I placed my hand to his chest to support him, letting him rest his back to my own chest. My free hand grasped his painfully hard cock. As I pulled my hips back to withdraw from him, I raised my hand to the head of his cock and gave a slight twist. As I pushed my hips upwards to become engulfed by him again, I sank my hand down to the base of his shaft.

I kept my movements slow, for at least two or three minutes, until I could feel that his body had relaxed so much and was allowing me to slide in and out of him without hesitation. As I felt him responding, rocking his hips down each time to land his ass cheeks on my hips, I knew he was ready for more.

"Do you want to come, Carlisle?"

He whimpered at my words. It had been an innocent enough question, but perhaps the tone of my voice that was laced with lust, had left me sounding as though I was talking dirty to him. The next time he sank himself down onto my cock, I realised his confidence had grown and he was attempting to take control.

I released his cock and added pressure to his chest , moving my other from under his leg to gently grasp his hip for support. Once he had sunk down on me, I turned over onto my back, rolling him with me, his back against my chest and I inhaled the scent of the shampoo from his hair and the beads of sweat forming on his skin, musky and masculine.

I remained still, waiting to see what he would do next. When he realised I wasn't going to move any further, he planted a foot onto the mattress on either side of my legs, a hand onto the pillow on either side of my head and used his arm muscles to push himself up so that he was half sat up and half leaning back.

He had all of the control now, I wanted to show him there was nothing to be afraid of, but most of all that he could do this. He was hesitant for near a minute, seeming uncertain and I lost myself in watching the ripple of his back and shoulder muscles beneath his skin.

When he still hadn't moved, I stroked my hand over his hip towards his crotch and gently grasped him again. He gasped at the sensation and I gave him a stroke, eliciting a moan from him. After a few more strokes for encouragement, he lifted himself partially from me, then dropped back down with a guttural moan, his inner muscles clenching around me; he must have brushed his prostate.

"So hot, Carlisle. You're making me so hard for you."

Just as I had expected moments ago, he moaned at my dirty talking and dropped himself down harder on me. The feel of him slamming himself down on my cock, now frequently as he found a speedy rhythm that he liked, and the feeling of his muscles tightening further around me was quickly sending me crazy with need; I was going to end up blowing my load soon, he was driving me insane.

"I have no comparison, but you're a fucking good bottom."

He gasped as I cursed and picked up his pace even more, leaning further back on his hands so that as he pushed himself down on me with a slight rocking motion. His breathing had quickened to short, sharp gasps, and I knew he was so close.

"You like that, Carlisle? You like me cursing?"

"Mhmm."

I fisted his cock faster, using my palm to gather moisture from the head and rubbed it down for lubrication. His internal muscles were tightening and I knew from the swelling of his cock that he was very close. I used the power of my abs alone to lean up, exhaling my warm breath against his ear. He shivered and I smiled at his reaction, before giving the final command.

"Fuck me, Carlisle. Fuck me so we come."

Just two curse words was all that it took. He slammed himself down just once more, my cock slamming into his prostate. His muscles clamped viciously around my shaft as I felt his cock twitch and a warmth squirt over both my hand and his stomach. It felt so different, and knowing that I had been to one to do this to him, had me quickly following. My back arched with the force of the orgasm that his throbbing muscles milked from me.

As the trembling between us continued, even a minute after our orgasms took hold, I could feel his arms shaking with the force to keep himself held up. I pulled myself up until my chest touched his back, my hands moved from his hips to ease my arms around his chest and pulled him gently down as I lay back against the mattress.

"Are you ok?"

Our breathing was still sporadic, both trying to pull in as much needed air as we could. He nodded against me, a hand raising to run through his damp hair, then rubbed over his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you."

"Hold still."

Keeping one arm supportively around his chest, I slowly rolled us to our sides, back to our starting position of spooning. Once he was settled on his side, I lowered a hand to grip the base of the condom and slowly eased myself out of him. A weak whimper escaped his throat at the sudden feeling of being empty.

I made quick work of rolling away from him and moving across the room to the en-suite bathroom. Grabbing a fistful of toilet paper, I wrapped up the condom and tossed it into the trashcan. Finding a wash cloth next to the sink, I rinsed it with warm water and returned to the main room.

He was laying on the bed where I had left him, laying on his back now with his head and shoulders propped on a pillow. I sat onto my side of the bed and held the warm, wet cloth out to him. He took it with a smile of gratitude and used it to wipe the come from his stomach and cock.

I diverted my gaze as he rolled onto his side to clean himself up behind. When I heard to dull thud of the wash cloth hitting the floor, I glanced back to him and smiled.

"Was that ok for you? Better than before?"

"Ohh, yes."

I chuckled softly at his response and moved to rest my back to the pillows, mirroring his casual stance and neither of us seeming to care that we were still as butt naked as the day that we were born.

"Thank you, Emmett; for being patient and gentle with me."

I turned my eyes to meet his, two sets of sapphires staring into each other. I gave him my signature dimpled grin, my hand moving to pick up the glass of whiskey from the bedside table. I held it towards him and smiled.

"My pleasure, Carlisle."

He picked up his glass, touching it to mine with a small clink as they met, the remaining un-melted ice tinkling within.

"Oh, no, Emmett. Our pleasure."

With a good swallow of whiskey, I drank to that.


End file.
